Vitalis Pantenburg
Vitalis Peter Joseph Pantenburg (* 3. Juni 1901 in Wittlich, Rheinland-Pfalz; † nach 1976) war ein deutscher Diplomingenieur und Wirtschaftsgeograph, Journalist, Schriftsteller, Übersetzer und Fotograf. Seine Arbeitsgebiet war die Wirtschaftsgeographie der Arktis und Subarktis, Energiewirtschaft und Wasserbau. Leben Pantenburg studierte Energiewirtschaft, Elektrotechnik und Wirtschaftsgeographie an der TH Hannover und an der TU Braunschweig. Zahlreiche Studienreisen und Expeditionen führten ihn u. a. in die nordischen Länder Skandinavien, Island, Grönland, in die Zentralarktis und nach Kanada. Im Jahr 1935 veröffentlichte er als Geschäftsführer des Rhein-Kontors (Köln) der Nordischen Gesellschaft (Frankfurt am Main) seinen Beitrag Eine Begegnung mit dem Hakenkreuz im hohen Norden. Im selben Jahr publizierte er seinen Beitrag Norden – et geopolitisk problem in Ragnarok, Heft 8 der nationalsozialistischen Monatszeitschrift Norwegens.''Ragnarok'' Themenliste 1935 in der norwegischsprachigen Wikipedia 1938 erschien sein Buch Rußlands Griff um Nordeuropa, das damals große Verbreitung fand.Die Wehrmacht im Kampf, Band 9. Verlag K. Vowinckel, 1956 Er galt nicht nur als „hoher Nazi“, sondern auch als „einer der besten Nazi-Spione in Europa“, eine Tätigkeit, die ihm durch seine Forschungsreisen und -aufenthalte in Skandinavien und Lappland erleichtert wurde. Im Jahr 1940 nannte ihn das amerikanische Magazin Life „einen bestens bekannten Nazi-Journalisten“ in Narvik.Life vom 16. Dez. 1940, Band 9, Nr. 25, S, 97, books.google.de Der deutsche Abwehr-Chef Admiral Wilhelm Canaris hatte Pantenburg als einen der Leiter der skandinavischen Sektion des deutschen Geheimdienstes nach Norwegen beordert. Dort beschaffte er Pläne praktisch aller wichtigen militärischen Anlagen in der Arktis wie beispielsweise der Festung Boden in Nordschweden und der Festung Narvik.Kurt D. Singer: Duel for the northland. The war of enemy agents in Scandinavia. Verlag R. M. McBride, 1943, Seite 114f., books.google.de Schon drei Wochen nach seiner Ankunft wurde Pantenburg allerdings beim Fotografieren verhaftet und arretiert.Kurt D. Singer: Spies and traitors of World War II. Prentice-Hall, 1945, S. 44, 60, books.google.de Später leitete er in Finse am Hardangerjøkulen (Norwegen) die „Erprobungsstelle Nord (Arktis)“ im Technischen Amt des Reichsluftfahrtministeriums, die im Frühjahr 1943 ihren Betrieb aufnahm. Die Hauptaufgabe war die Erprobung von Gerät und Erforschung der Lebensbedingungen unter extremen polaren Verhältnissen.Rudolf Radler: Die Deutschsprachige Sachliteratur. In: Kindlers Literaturgeschichte der Gegenwart, Band 11. Fischer Taschenbuch Verlag, 1980, ISBN 3-596-26471-5, S. 505, books.google.deWilhelm Dege, William Barr: War north of 80. The last German Arctic weather station of World War II. 2004, S. XX, books.google.de Nach dem Krieg war er Mitarbeiter des Archivs für Polarforschung in Kiel. Wie schon in der Vorkriegszeit lebte er auch nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg wieder in Vororten im Kölner Süden, in den 1950er Jahren in Rodenkirchen, in den 1970er Jahren im Hahnwald. Er war mit der Schriftstellerin und Übersetzerin Lieselotte Kattwinkel verheiratet,Wer ist wer? Band 12. Schmidt & Römhild, 1955, S. 882, books.google.de mit der er häufig lange Reisen unternahm. Unter anderem begab er sich 1949/50 als Mitarbeiter des Kieler Archivs für Polarforschung zusammen mit seiner Frau auf eine halbjährige Studienreise nach Kanada (als einer der ersten Deutschen nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg), bei der das Paar 30.000 km im Auto zurücklegte.Polarforschung, Bände 20–29, Vereinigung zur Förderung des Archivs für Polarforschung, Verlag W. Keller, Kiel ab 1950 Die Tatsache, dass die kanadischen Behörden dem ehemaligen Nazi-Journalisten und -Spion Pantenburg Einreisevisa ausgestellt hatten, war 1952 sogar Tagesordnungspunkt einer Debatte im kanadischen Unterhaus.House of Commons debates, official report, Band 4. Verlag Queen’s Printer, 1952 Ende der 1970er Jahre siedelte sich das Ehepaar auf den Balearen an, wo sich Pantenburgs Spur verliert. Pantenburg schrieb populäre wissenschaftliche Werke sowohl für Erwachsene als auch für Kinder und Jugendliche,Rudolf Radler: Die Deutschsprachige Sachliteratur. In: Kindlers Literaturgeschichte der Gegenwart, Band 11. Fischer Taschenbuch Verlag, 1980, ISBN 3-596-26471-5, Seite 334, books.google.de Jugendbücher, Filme, Hörspiele und Fernsehberichte, aber auch Reiseführer über die von ihm bereisten Gebiete. Insgesamt veröffentlichte er 117 Arbeiten in 224 Publikationen, die in 10 Sprachen erschienen sind.Pantenburg bei WorldCat In der Sowjetischen Besatzungszone wurden seine Schriften Rußlands Griff um Nordeuropa (Schwarzhäupter-Verlag, 1938) und Finnland (Goldmann, Leipzig 1943) auf die Liste der auszusondernden Literatur gesetzt.polunbi.de Schriften * Rußlands Griff um Nordeuropa. (1938, Schwarzhäupter, Leipzig) * Nordland jenseits der Eisbarre. Eine Expedition in arktisches Urland. Aus den Tagebüchern des Verfassers. (1940, Dt.Verl.Ges.) * Zum Dach Europas. (1948, Dt.Verl.Ges.) * Wild – Ren, Jagdfahrten auf nordischer Hochsteppe. (1949, Dt.Verl.Ges.) * Arktis. Erdteil der Zukunft. (1949, Bagel) * Eirik der Jungfänger. (1951, Greven) * Die Trapper und die große Straße. (1953, Westermann) * Hier fängt die Welt noch einmal an. Auf Kanadas neuen Straßen. (1955, Dt.Verl.Ges.) * Unternehmen Kitimat – Ingenieure zähmen wilde Wasser. (1960, Arena) * Die Arktis ruft. (1964, Spectrum) * Ein Gigant erwacht – Kanada Von der Hudsonbay zum Industriestaat. (1966, Diederichs) * Werner von Siemens – Abenteuer Elektrizität. (1966, Ensslin&Laiblin) * Expedition heute: Wissenschaft unterwegs. (1967, Schwann) * Überfluss spendet die Erde. (1968, Cotta) * Rettet das Wasser! Vom weltweiten Feldzug der Hydrologen. (1969, Schwann) * Verfahrenstechnik: Gewußt wie. Ein neuer Beruf für Ingenieure. (1969, Schwann) * Das Porträt der Erde. Geschichte der Kartographie. (1970, Kosmos) ISBN 3-440-00266-7 * Abenteuer ohne Waffen: Die Herren der Arktis. (1971, Schwann) * Luftsprung auf T3. (1972, Ueberreuter) ISBN 3-8000-2130-7 * Kanada-Polyglott-Reiseführer. (1974, 2. Aufl., Polyglott) ISBN 3-493-60804-7 * Die Mosel. (1974, Polyglott) ISBN 3-493-60616-8 * Landschaft aus Menschenhand. (1975, Greven Verlag Köln) ISBN 3-7743-0099-2 * Seestraßen durch das große Eis. (1976, Koehler) ISBN 3-7822-0114-0 * Eifel-Polyglott-Reiseführer. (1979, Polyglott) ISBN 3-493-60629-X Literatur * Kürschners Deutscher Literatur-Kalender, 1949. Neuauflage: Verlag de Gruyter, Berlin / New York 2010, ISBN 978-3-11-130818-0, Spalte 472 Weblinks * * Literaturliste im Online-Katalog der Staatsbibliothek zu Berlin * Werksverzeichnis bei Google Bücher Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Autor Kategorie:Journalist (Deutschland) Kategorie:Wissenschaftsjournalist Kategorie:Elektroingenieur Kategorie:Geograph (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Person (deutsche Besetzung Norwegens 1940–1945) Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1901 Kategorie:Gestorben im 20. Jahrhundert Kategorie:Mann